Lies and Secrets
by reader93
Summary: Set in Harry's first year, Severus finds out he is Harry's father. Before he can tell Harry, he has to accept it and come to terms with it. First of 'Secrets' story arc. Severus/Harry Father/Son fic. Canon for the most part, except parts that aren't. The one shot 'A Stolen Moment' is a sort of prequel to this. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the world of HP. JKR does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the world of HP. That honor goes to JKR.**

Chapter 1

Severus Snape was not particularly enamoured by the idea of yet another Sorting Ceremony. It meant more dunderhead children he had to teach. Granted, he was curious as to what the Hat's message would be this year, and he was mildly curious to see which Death Eater children would be arriving this year. He had also heard rumours that a certain Potter boy would be arriving. But the ceremony had never really been a source of excitement for him, unlike his colleagues who were eager to see who would be in their house this year.

It was not long before the group of tiny first years entered the Hall. He was amused somewhat at the looks of amazement on their faces as they entered the Great Hall for the first time and saw the Enchanted Ceiling. He found that it never ceased to amaze even the pureblood children. He watched as the children stood facing their peers, and watched as Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on the stool. All waited with baited breath for the hat to deliver its message.

Following its song, he watched McGonagall unroll the list of names. He saw 'Abbott, Hannah' sorted into Hufflepuff, along with 'Bones, Susan'. Severus couldn't help but wonder if Bones was related to the Bones family that had been murdered during the War. He didn't pay much attention to 'Boot, Terry' and 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' that were sorted into Ravenclaw, nor 'Brown, Lavender' that went to Gryffindor. He was now scanning the backs of the children's heads.

When 'Longbottom, Neville' was called out, Severus looked up. The boy looked nothing like his parents. Alice and Frank had both been brave and powerful wizards: it looked as though this boy was nothing like it. He even ran off with the hat and had to bring it back amidst laughter of everyone around him. Severus hadn't known the Longbottoms well, but had heard of them.

Draco Malfoy, the brat child of Lucius Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin, to nobody's surprise. Severus thought the boy was as arrogant as his father. He did not like Malfoy senior one bit, but kept up the facade of friendship with the man as part of his cover. He saw that Malfoy was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle junior who both looked as stupid as their fathers.

Several other names were called too, and then the name he had been waiting for. "'Potter, Harry'," called McGonagall. A very thin, rather fragile looking boy stepped up to the stool. The boy had pitch black hair, which was very untidy. Severus watched this boy like a hawk as he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. After a long moment, the Hat called out 'GRYFFINDOR'. Severus was not surprised, as both his parents had been in Gryffindor. Potter hurried over to join the rest of the Gryffindors at their table. He watched Potter out of the corner of his eye until the sorting ended.

Once Dumbledore had spoken and the meal began, Quirrell seemed to want to engage in conversation. Severus didn't particularly have any interest in talking to Quirrell – they had not been anything more than acquaintances before Quirrell left. The large purple turban around Quirrell's head looked ridiculous and smelled terrible.

He was pretending to listen to what the man was saying, when he glanced past Quirrell's head to the Gryffindor table. The Potter boy met his eye for a moment. His world stood still for that second. He saw the eyes of Lily Evans looking back at him, and his heart constricted. He looked away quickly.

That night, when he was well and truly alone in his quarters, Severus allowed himself to feel once more. Lily's son was now a student at Hogwarts. He would see the boy everyday now, see the constant reminder of his past, and his past mistakes. The boy was a clone of his father, Severus' bully, and he didn't know how he was going to manage to not hate the boy as much he had hated his father.

-XXX-

It was the first Friday of the new term, and Severus was not looking forward to lessons that day. It would be the first time that he would have the first year Gryffindors, and that meant Potter. He had decided that he would try and make Potter's life miserable. Call it getting his own back for what James did to him. He was aware that it was irrational to treat the boy like this because of his father, but Severus figured the boy was a spoilt brat anyway.

He stood in the front of the class, arms folded, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into his class and took their seats. He pulled out the register and began taking names. When he reached Potter's name, he paused. He couldn't help but say something.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_." He sneered, and finished taking register.

When he was done, he looked at each of the faces in the class. Most of them looked terrified, which pleased him. Malfoy merely looked smug. Crabbe and Goyle just looked stupid. He didn't have high hopes for them. He began by reciting the speech he gave every year to the first years. This speech had always worked.

The first years were hanging on his every word as he spoke of the softly simmering cauldrons and shimmering fumes. The Slytherins especially looked interested when he described the kinds of potions that could be made. He was satisfied: the first years knew their place now, and he wouldn't be bothered much by them.

He caught sight of Potter. Now was the perfect opportunity to humiliate the boy in front of everyone.

"Potter!" he said suddenly, and the boy jumped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Granger's hand shot into the air at once. He sighed inside. This was one of those know-it-alls. He ignored her hand.

"I don't know sir," said the boy quietly. Severus sneered.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Granger's hand shot up once more, but Potter looked stumped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy and his cronies shaking with silent laughter.

"I don't know sir," said the boy again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Severus taunted. This was just too easy. The boy merely glared back at him. He couldn't resist. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time the Granger girl stood up to raise her hand further. "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" said Potter quietly. A few people laughed, but Severus was not going to take that cheek in his class.

"Sit down," he growled at Granger. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by name of aconite." By now he and Potter were having a glaring competition. Everyone else was sitting there staring at them. "Well, why aren't you all writing that down?" he said to the class at large. While everyone was pulling out parchment to write it down, he added, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter." He couldn't resist.

-XXX-

It was now Friday evening and Severus had gone to see the Headmaster. The lesson with the first years had been dismal. Granted, they were no worse – or better – than any other group of first years he had had in his years teaching previously. But he wanted to vent his annoyance to someone and the only person he could think of was Dumbledore. The Headmaster was the only one who knew his secret anyway.

He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading a copy of _Transfiguration Today_. He looked up as Severus entered the room.

"Ah Severus. How are you?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly. Severus sat down in a chair opposite Dumbledore. "Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore, holding out a bowl of them.

"No thank you," said Severus stiffly. Dumbledore stood up.

"Would you like a drink, Severus?" asked the Headmaster. Severus declined that too, and waited as Dumbledore poured out a measure of Firewhiskey. "So, what is it that is troubling you Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down, drink in hand.

"It is that Potter boy," said Severus. He stood up and began pacing. "I had him in my class today for the first time. He has little respect for authority, he is mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent –"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, cutting him off. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

"Of course you would, wouldn't you? You only see the best in people," snapped Severus. He was still pacing, his irritation keeping him from sitting still.

"And you only see the worst."

"How could I not? He is James Potter's son! I could never see the good in any spawn of his – even if this boy defeated the You-Know-Who." Severus could feel himself getting slowly angry.

"Severus, go easy on the boy. He has done nothing to you. He didn't even know James," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Go easy on him? Go _easy_ on him? I don't care what you say about him never having known his father, he is Potter's son and that is enough for me."

"He is Lily's son, Severus, is _that_ not enough for you?"

Severus stopped dead and faced the Headmaster. "Don't you _dare_ use that one on me!" he growled. He could feel the heat rising in his face. "Don't you dare bring Lily into this!"

The Headmaster did not seem fazed at Severus' rude outburst. "You were quite happy to bring James into this," he countered, still speaking calmly.

"That is another story altogether. James was a bully, a spoilt, pampered, childish bully. He didn't care about anyone but himself. His son is exactly the same as him. Like father, like son," spat Severus angrily.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. "Severus, I have something to tell you. I think you may need to sit down."

"Just spit it out Albus," said Severus. Dumbledore pretended that Severus had not spoken to him like that.

"Severus, Harry is Lily's son, but he is not James' son. Not by blood in any case." Severus stopped dead and stared at Dumbledore.

"Not... not James' son?" asked Severus faintly.

"No Severus, he is your son."

**A/N: The 'prologue' to this story is a separate one shot called 'A Stolen Moment' that doesn't necessarily have to be read for this story to make sense, but it'll make a tiny bit more sense if you do.**

**Please read and review :)**

**(There are parts of this chapter that I have taken from PS and DH)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blood drained from Severus' face. He sank into the chair opposite Dumbledore. His legs suddenly felt as though they would not support him much longer.

"I think I'm going to need that drink, Albus," he said. Dumbledore stood and poured him one. He downed it in one shot. "How... is this possible?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I think you know Severus," said the wizened old man quietly.

Severus met his gaze. "How do you know this to be true?" he asked, almost urgently.

"Just after Harry was born, just before they went into hiding, Lily came to see me on her own. She confided in me the events leading up to Harry's birth. She has no doubt that you are the father, Severus."

Severus stared blankly at Dumbledore for a moment. "But the boy looks like a clone of James Potter. How on earth can he be my... child?" He struggled to say the word. It just did not feel right.

"I believe that when Lily saw Harry, she knew that he was your child. She said that he looked a lot like you. She gave him a dose of Polyjuice Potion with one of James' hairs." Severus was speechless. Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Now you of all people, being an accomplished Potions Master, will know that giving Polyjuice to a newborn will render the change nearly permanent for life. Thus, Harry looks like James. There are differences, of course, like his eyes, because the potion does not change every aspect of the child's appearance permanently."

Severus sat staring at his hands for a long time. He was shocked. A thought popped into his head. "You have known all this time, and you didn't once feel compelled to tell me?" he asked, meeting Dumbledore's gaze. He could feel his anger rising once more. "You have known this for eleven years, and you choose to tell me NOW?" He was now shouting. He didn't care how much he was disrespecting Dumbledore.

"I thought it was in your best interest, Severus," said carefully.

"My best interest? Since when have you cared about what's 'best' for me? Since when did that become your decision? You had no right keeping that truth from me, Albus." Severus was standing again, but he was leaning over the Headmaster's desk.

"Severus, I placed Harry with his family. It was for his own safety."

"He is my son!" yelled Severus. "I am his family! He would have been safe with me. But no, you decided to place him with _Muggles_ that don't even like him!"

"How do you know that Severus?" challenged Dumbledore.

"He went to live with _Petunia Dursley_, Albus. That woman hated everything to do with magic. She always has. Besides, have you actually _seen_ the boy? He is skinny and looks rather malnourished. I wouldn't be surprised if they locked him in a room as a prisoner and used him as some kind of servant."

"Actually, I don't think you are far off on that one. Apparently he was sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs."

"A cupboard under the stairs..." said Severus faintly. "And you knew this all along." He shook his head in utter disbelief. "I honestly cannot believe you sometimes, Albus."

Dumbledore was silent for a long time, allowing Severus to compose himself somewhat. "Should I tell Harry or will you?" he asked eventually.

"Tell him? Why would you do that?"

"Well, you seem to have accepted him as your son, and as you say, he has been living with Muggles."

Severus frowned. "I don't want him to know the truth. He hates me as it is. And besides, you always said yourself, the Dark Lord will return. I would rather be able to maintain my cover as spy for when such a day comes. Everything would be ruined if I suddenly openly cared for the boy... No, let him believe James is his father. I will not interfere. He has survived thus far without parents, has he not? He would know no different."

"Alright Severus. I shall hide the truth once more. I will not tell Harry of his true parentage. That is your decision," said Dumbledore.

"You are damn right it is my decision," he snapped. That choice was one of the hardest choices Severus had ever had to make. He could not stand it any longer. "I have to go," he said abruptly. He turned on his heel, and without giving the Headmaster one more glance, left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Back in his own rooms, Severus sat on the old couch and stared into the fire. He had his decanter of Firewhiskey next to him, and every now and then would fill a glass and drink deeply. He let his mind wonder back to that fateful day more than eleven years ago when he had come across Lily in the clearing by the river near his home. That day had been the greatest day of his life, the day his deepest desire had come into fruition. He still wondered to himself if it had all been a vivid dream, but now he knew that it had all been very, very real.

He knew, deep down in his heart, that Dumbledore spoke the truth, that Lily had not lied to him. It was true: Harry looked so like James that it could only be Polyjuice.

He had lost everything. He knew that he had no right to claim Harry as his own. Lily had chosen not to tell him, so she obviously didn't want him to be a part of Harry's life. He threw the glass hard into the fire where it shattered. He was frustrated. For once in his life he had no idea what to do next.

That night he slept fitfully. His mind kept returning to the night Lily died, when he found her in the ruined house, the baby boy in his crib next to her, crying. He could have taken the boy then, and raised him as his own. He woke up in a cold sweat after his dream where he tried to pick the boy up but the boy's face turned into his own.

-XXX-

Severus was grateful that he didn't have potions with the first years until Friday again. It meant he could avoid him for the whole week. Severus had thought about the predicament for the rest of the weekend, and had decided on Sunday evening that he would not do anything about it. Harry hated him already, and there was no point trying to rectify things. He had a reputation to uphold. Besides, when the Dark Lord eventually returned, Severus would still be able to infiltrate the ranks of the Death Eaters without suspicion. He knew, though, that his private attitude towards the boy had changed radically.

This was put to an unexpected test on Thursday evening at dinner. He sat in his usual place next to Dumbledore. All he wanted to do was finish his meal and go back to his dungeons. As the meal was progressing, Dumbledore leaned over to talk to him.

"Have you heard the news, Severus?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"What news might this be, Albus?" he responded coldly. He still had not forgiven the headmaster.

"Harry was made Seeker for Gryffindor today." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched Severus.

"Is that so?" asked Severus coolly. "Good for him."

He ignored Dumbledore for the rest of the meal, but couldn't help feeling pride for _his_ son, growing inside his chest. Being a Quidditch fan himself, he knew that Harry had to be the youngest Seeker in, what, a century maybe? He stole a glance at the boy sitting at the table below, and smiled inside as he saw the boy talking quietly to his friends. That was his boy.

**A/N: I know that Severus seems quite OOC for the second part of this, but remember he was never what he seemed to be, and this was his internal thoughts after all. Outwardly, he didn't change his attitude towards Harry, but his feelings began to change. Hope you enjoyed this. **

**Please read and review. (I love reviews :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus had resumed his dour attitude around school. Just because he was a father now didn't mean he had to soften up on anyone. He wasn't going to change in an instant over something like this. He did, however, want to do something for Harry. The weekend after he had found out that Harry had been made Seeker, he knew what it was he wanted to do.

Severus' fireplace in his personal quarters was connected via the Floo network, and it was one of the few in the castle to be connected. This was because he needed ease of access to get potion ingredients. Severus did not trust the postal system with his precious ingredients, preferring to collect them himself.

On Saturday morning, Severus took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into the green flames and said clearly, "Diagon Alley." It was not more than a moment before he was stepping gracefully out of one of the many fireplaces along the cobbled street. He walked briskly towards the majestic building at the end of the street that was Gringotts. Once through the double doors, he stopped at a desk where a goblin was free.

"I would like to access my vault please," he said, presenting the goblin with his key. The goblin scrutinized the key, and then scrutinized him.

"Your name?" drawled the goblin.

"Severus Snape," he said, getting impatient.

"Someone will take you to your vault."

The goblin handed the key back and signalled another goblin to escort Severus. He followed the goblin down the passage into that infernal cart. Severus hated this journey, and he was thankful it was quick. The goblin waited while Severus opened his vault.

Inside were three small piles, one of Knuts, one of Sickles and a smaller one of Galleons. He had earned a lot from being in the service of the Dark Lord, and he had saved up the money he earned from his teaching job. He had no reason to spend it, not needing to pay for food and accommodation while at Hogwarts, and not needing much in his home during the summer.

He filled a leather pouch with coins and closed his vault again. The journey back was bearable, but he was glad to be in the fresh air quickly. Once he exited the bank, he put the hood of his thick travelling cloak up to shield his face. He did not particularly want to be seen and recognised, not now anyway. He was grateful that it was term time as the streets were relatively empty

Severus made his way quickly towards Quality Quidditch Supplies and went inside. The shop was quiet, a lot more so than the street outside. Leaving his hood up, he went straight to the front desk.

"Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies, how may I be of service?" asked a friendly young man standing behind the counter.

"Hello. Yes, can you tell me what the best broom on the market is at the moment?"

"Well, sir, that would be the Nimbus Two Thousand. It is finely tuned to the rider's movements and is definitely the fastest one on the market at the moment," said the man, seemingly about to launch into a sales pitch. "The Nimbus 2000 has all the latest features, including –"

"Yes, thank you," said Severus, cutting him off before he could get too into it. "How much will that be?" he asked, pulling out his leather pouch.

The man seemed to be very pleased by this. "That'll be fifty Galleons, sir." Severus winced at the high price, but placed the coins onto the counter. The man got very excited and hurried off, returning a moment later holding the Nimbus 2000.

Severus shook his head at himself as he exited the shop carrying the broomstick. He didn't want to draw attention to himself so he hurried to the nearest fireplace.

"Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts," he said, and the fire whisked him and the broom back to his quarters. He sat on the sofa holding the broom in front of him, inspecting it. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Of course he was. He had always wanted his father to buy him things like this, so why should he not do it for his own son?

Severus stood up and took another handful of Floo powder from the jar on his mantle and threw it into the fire. He got on his knees and stuck his head into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore's office," he said. He always hated the feeling that his head and his body had become disconnected, his head spinning on the spot.

The headmaster's office came into view as the spinning stopped abruptly. The old man was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as Severus' head appeared in the fireplace.

"Ah Severus, are you speaking to me again?" asked Dumbledore cheerily.

"I suppose," sniffed Severus. "I need a favour from you, Albus. I need to come there but I cannot be seen in the hallways."

The headmaster stood up and opened his arms welcomingly. "You are welcome to come through Severus."

A moment later, Severus was stepping out of the fireplace holding the broom and dusting himself off.

"Are you taking up flying again, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"No Albus, I am not. I was never a fan of using a broomstick. This is not for me, anyway."

"Not? Who then is it for?"

Severus paused for a long while. "It is for Harry."

"Why Severus, what an honourable thing to do for the boy. Will you be giving it to him yourself?"

"Of course not. Think about it. Why would I, the supposed bat of the dungeons, Head of Slytherin House, give Harry Potter, a Gryffindor first year that hates me, a broomstick, and a top of the range broom at that?" Severus sneered. "No, I want you to give it to him instead."

"That is not very wise either, Severus," said Dumbledore carefully. "The Headmaster is not supposed to have favourites, after all."

Severus scoffed at that, but didn't comment. "Give it to Minerva to give to him then. But I ask you again, do not tell anyone about my secret."

"I have promised that I would keep the best of you hidden time and time again, Severus. I do not plan on breaking that promise now." Dumbledore smiled. "I think I'll ask Minerva to deliver it to Harry."

"Thank you," said Severus stiffly. He handed the broom to Dumbledore who looked at it closely.

"You know, you didn't have to buy Harry this broom," he said quietly.

"I know," said Severus, equally as quietly. "I figured that I always wanted my father to do things like this for me, so why shouldn't I do it for Harry? If I can't be his father openly, I will be his father in other ways." He frowned, realising he revealed too much, and without another word, stepped back into the fire and returned to his quarters.

-XXX-

Severus waited in anticipation for Harry to receive his new broom. By the end of the week he was starting to wonder if Harry had already received it. Dumbledore had said nothing, and Severus didn't want to ask either. At breakfast on Friday morning, however, the answer to his question was answered.

Post arrived on time as usual. This was when Severus usually left the Great Hall, but as he stood up this morning, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see it was the Headmaster.

"I think you might want to see this Severus," was all the man said. Severus glanced around just in time to see six of the Hogwarts owls carrying a long thin package.

Severus sat down immediately, knowing what this package contained. He watched as the owls dropped the package on the Gryffindor table, right in front of a stunned looking Harry. Severus watched as Harry opened the latter accompanying the broom and read it. The look on the boy's face gave Severus a good feeling inside. Harry and his Weasley friend hurried out of the Hall, probably to unwrap the broom in private.

Later that evening Severus was taking his evening stroll around the grounds under the Disillionment Charm. He didn't feel much like being seen. He felt drawn to the Quidditch Pitch for some strange reason, so headed off there. He went up into the stands and sat down. He was just about to get up and leave again when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Harry had appeared on the pitch. Severus checked that the charm was still in place and sat back down to watch.

Harry looked around, obviously waiting for something or someone, but quickly jumped on his broom anyway. Severus watched almost in awe as Harry raced around the pitch several times as fast as he could, swooping in and out of the goalposts with such ease and grace. The broom moved as the lightest touch.

After a while, Severus saw Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor come on to the field. He, too, stood and watched Harry for a moment, before calling him down. Harry landed with the greatest of ease. Severus took this as his cue to leave, and quickly and quietly slipped out of the stadium unnoticed.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert. It is wonderful to see such good response. (It is also a great motivator to keep writing :D)**

**Please RnR as always my dear readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks went by after Severus had felt generous towards Harry. He knew that what he had done had been the right thing. Harry deserved something good in life for once. Personally, he thought the boy looked rather neglected and underfed, but he could see that the few weeks since arriving at Hogwarts had done the boy a lot of good.

One afternoon he received a message from Dumbledore to meet him in his office. Severus made his way up, snapping at a few students for good measure. He spoke the password to the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office and the statue moved aside. He ascended the stairs and knocked on the door and entered when he heard the Headmaster call his name.

"Ah good. Come in Severus."

"Good afternoon, Albus," said Severus, sitting in his usual chair. He declined the proffered Lemon Drop.

"How are things, Severus?" asked Dumbledore conversationally, sitting back and surveying Severus over his half-moon glasses.

"All is well. I have had very few problems with my students, with only a few going to the Hospital Wing. Longbottom seems to be fond of Madam Pomfrey, because he is often sending himself there when in my class. Clumsy dunderhead if you ask me." He paused, watching the Headmaster. "You didn't ask me here for a social visit, though, did you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, you are right, I did not. Severus, what are your thoughts on Professor Quirrell?"

Severus was slightly taken aback by this question. He paused to think a moment. "Quirrell is certainly acting differently to when he left. Perhaps it was his travels that made him a madman. Why, do you suspect him of something?"

"I fear for the safety of the Stone. I have suspicions that he might be after it. For what – or who – I don't know, but there is something... not right about him," said Dumbledore carefully.

"The Stone is under the best protection possible. Several of us have all added to the protection of it, and you are the only person who knows what they all are and how to get past them," said Severus stiffly.

"All the same, keep an eye on him will you?"

"If that is what you wish Albus."

"Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore, sitting back in his chair. Severus took this as the end of the conversation and a dismissal, so he stood to leave.

"One more thing," said Dumbledore. Severus paused with his hand on the door handle. "I am told Harry is doing well in class."

He said nothing and left the room. He didn't want to give the headmaster the reaction Severus knew he was looking for.

-XXX-

Over the next few days, Severus watched Quirrell as Dumbledore asked. At first it was more out of curiosity than anything else, but then Severus started to notice some peculiar habits. He knew that Albus had reason to suspect him, even though he didn't know what it was yet.

Halloween arrived faster than Severus realised. For Severus, it was the worst day of the year. He hated the feast that was held in the Great Hall every year. Dumbledore had made it compulsory that the teachers attend. Most years, he just counted down the minutes before he could leave to his quarters and drink himself asleep. Tonight was no exception.

He was sitting at the head table with all of the other cheerful teachers around him. He was halfway through his main course, eating it quickly despite the fact he just was not hungry. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Harry chatting happily to his friends. Harry should not be this happy today. It was the day he had lost his mother. But he realised that the boy had not known his parents very long, and so today was not as important an occasion for him as it was for Severus.

Severus' distracted mind wandered to Quirrell. He suddenly realised that Quirrell was not there in his usual seat, nor was he anywhere else in the Hall. Severus was about to bring this particular fact to the Headmaster's attention when the Hall doors burst open and Quirrell ran in.

"Troll!" he yelled to the Hall at large, "in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," and then sank to the floor.

There was an immediate uproar from the students and chaos erupted. Severus did not take his eyes off of the Quirrell's prone form. Dumbledore set of a few firecrackers to restore silence and instructed the Prefects to take the students to their houses. In amongst the sudden hustle and bustle of students, Severus lost sight of Quirrell for a moment. When the hall had nearly emptied of the panicked students, Quirrell was gone. Everything clicked into place in Severus' mind, and somehow he knew what was happening.

He hurried off towards the third floor corridor, hoping he would get there before Quirrell did. In the distance he could hear the students going off in different directions towards their dormitories. He waited near the door, watching. Behind the door he heard a strange rumbling sound. He wasted no time and pulled the door open.

He stopped dead as he came face to face with an extremely large three headed dog. Behind him, the door slammed shut and he heard a click. The dog heard the noise and looked down at him. It began barking at him. Severus backed up against the door, trying to get as far away from this dog as he possibly could. But it was to no avail. The dog lunged forward and grabbed his leg just as he tried to open the door. He pulled out his wand as the dog whipped him up into the air.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled as the dog started swinging him through the air. He hit the dog square in one of its six eyes and the dog yelped and dropped him. He hit the floor hard and scrambled out of the way of the giant paws. "Alohamora," he said as he reached the door and shoved his way through it. He slammed it shut behind him, breathing hard.

His leg was a mangled mess. "Ferula," he muttered and quickly bandaged his leg. He would tend to it later.

In all the commotion going on he had not heard the noise from down the corridor. Suddenly, there was a very loud thundering sound that almost shook the castle. He limped down the corridor as fast as his injured leg would take him. At the end of the corridor he met up with Professor McGonagall and, to his absolute annoyance, Quirrell. They walked hurriedly towards the room where the noise had come from.

"Severus, did you see anything?" asked McGonagall. She was flustered and out of breath.

"No, I didn't," he said, before realising she was talking about the troll. "Do you think it came all the way up here?" he asked, trying to even his breathing out.

"W-we heard a loud n-noise coming f-from up here," stuttered Quirrell, looking terrified. Severus wondered if he was just faking the fear.

He and Quirrell followed McGonagall as she pushed through a door into a girl's bathroom. He felt his stomach drop when he saw his son standing in the room next to one of the biggest trolls he had ever seen in his life. Next to him, Quirrell let out a whimper and sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Severus bent down over the troll. He was impressed that Harry and his friends had been able to knock the troll out by themselves. The smell emanating from the creature was absolutely foul.

"...weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" asked McGonagall. Severus looked at Harry then, waiting to hear what kind of excuse he would come up with to get of trouble. He was angry at Harry for his recklessness.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

The Granger girl told her story about coming to look for the troll himself. Severus was starting to think that this girl had lost her senses in order to prove her ability to everyone, but realised that she was lying when Weasley dropped his wand. Severus did not miss the shocked look that crossed Harry's face before he covered it up.

"...Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" asked McGonagall sternly. The girl just hung her head. Severus was surprised that McGonagall had swallowed this story, but he said nothing. McGonagall took only five points off of the girl for this misdemeanour and sent her off to bed. Personally, Severus would have taken more off, but he had no say.

"Well, I still say you were lucky," said McGonagall to Harry and the Weasley boy. "Not many first years could have taken on a mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." The two boys looked visibly relieved and sprinted out of there.

"Did you honestly believe that story that Granger fed you, Minerva?" asked Severus incredulously.

"I knew she was lying, Severus. But the poor girl has no friends whatsoever. I think she may have just made two very good ones. Besides, they were alright, weren't they?" She smiled to herself.

"They were, but it was entirely irresponsible of them. They should have gone to a teacher, or a prefect at least," grumbled Severus.

"Severus, you don't have to pick on them all of the time you know," she said as they were leaving the room. Severus agreed with her, but he had other reasons for picking on them, Harry in particular.

Back in his quarters, Severus limped into his chair by the fire. He was feeling terrible. His leg was mangled and bloodied. The splint he had wrapped around his leg had helped, but now it was soaked through with blood. He hobbled over to the cabinet where he kept his personal potions for emergencies, pulled it open and looked inside. A moment later he was limping back to the chair.

He downed a blood-replenishing potion and carefully removed the bloodied bandage. As soon as the tension from the bandage was released, he groaned in pain.

"Scourgify," he muttered, pointing his wand at his leg. The blood around the wound vanished. "Vulnera Sanentur," he said, and the wound started to knit. "Vulnera Sanentur," he said again, and the wound started to heal. He did not have any dittany in his store at the moment, so he sat back in his chair.

"What an eventful night," he grumbled. "All I wanted was a peaceful evening alone. Bloody troll." He wandered about that, about how the troll had got in. He wandered too, what had actually happened earlier with the dog. That door did not close of its own accord; that much he did know. It was not long, however, when the warmth of the fire and the drink he had poured himself lulled him to sleep.

-XXX-

The next evening, when all the teachers and students had gone to bed and there was hardly a soul in the corridors, Severus put on his cloak and stole out of his rooms. Up the stairs he went, quickly and quietly so as to avoid detection. None of the portraits paid any attention to him, most of them snoring in their frames. He paused in an alcove when that dreaded cat Mrs Norris stalked past. She padded past without even noticing him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He hurried up several flights of stairs to the seventh floor. He slowed his pace now, keeping his eyes peeled for the right tapestry. When he reached it, he turned on his heel and paced up and down in front of the patch of bare wall opposite. A door appeared and he pushed it open and went into the Room of Requirement. He wasted no time looking around at the various items in this particular room. He knew it well enough anyway.

Severus had found this room when he was still a student here at Hogwarts. He had happened across it by accident, looking for a place to hide from the Marauders. The room had been his refuge when the bullying had become really bad and when he no longer had Lily to talk to. He knew this room well. He headed down a now-familiar path towards his goal. He pulled the cloth off of the mirror and smiled.

There, reflected in the mirror was Lily. She was young and beautiful, just as he remembered her on the day that he last saw her. She smiled her beautiful smile, her green eyes glinting in the little light there was in the room.

"Hello Lily," he said to the mirror. He let his hand hang loosely at his side. Lily took his reflection's hand and held it gently. He smiled wistfully. "I wish I was my own reflection," he muttered sadly.

Severus gingerly lowered himself to sit on the floor, wincing at the pain in his unhealed leg. Lily also sat down in front of him. He pressed his hand against the glass and she put her hand against his.

"I am sorry I couldn't come yesterday. I am certain that Quirrell let a troll into the dungeons. I think he wanted to see if he could get to the Stone." He knew he seemed like a madman talking to a reflection, but he had visited her once every month, maybe two months since he had begun teaching there. It was like his own personal drug. It kept him happy, but he had not been back here since before school ended for the summer. "Harry faced it. He and two friends managed to knock it out. He is a talented boy that one."

Severus sighed. "I spoke to Albus when term began. He told me that Harry is actually my son and not James'. Is this true?" he asked. Lily-in-the-mirror nodded, her perfect smile never leaving her face. "I wish you had told me this when he was born. I would have been there to protect you and him. I would have tried harder." He brushed away a tear that had fallen. Lily shook her head gently.

"But I will look after him now. I will be the father he deserves. I ... I just can't tell him now. I think it would be unfair on him. He is too young still to have something this big thrust upon him. I don't think he is mature enough to handle it. Am I right?" he asked, looking at Lily in earnest. She nodded.

He sighed. He knew that she was reflecting only his hopes, his wishes, but he could at least talk to her, sort things out in his mind. Being there with her, even if it was only her reflection, was enough to calm him.

Severus sat there in silence after that, just drinking in Lily's appearance, her smile, her eyes, committing them to memory once more until the next time he visited her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The temperature dropped rapidly as November progressed. Severus hated winter more than any other season because the dungeons were always freezing, his breath misting up before him. This was the time he usually brewed potions because it meant he could stand in front of a hot cauldron.

He was in a particularly bad mood of late. His leg was, for some strange reason, healing painfully slowly. No matter what spell he cast or potion he drank or salve he applied, the wound kept reopening and bleeding.

He was also worried about Harry playing Quidditch. Tomorrow was Saturday and it was the first time that Harry would be playing a real game. What made things worse was that Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. Severus did hope that Slytherin won, of course he did, but he also hoped nothing would happen to Harry. He knew he was probably being paranoid, but he had an uneasy feeling.

Today he was on duty during break in the courtyard. He hated being on duty, and even more so during winter. His leg was hurting and he was not in a good mood. He suddenly spotted Harry and his two friends warming themselves with a blue flame in a jar that Miss Granger was probably responsible for. He limped over to them. When they saw him approaching, they huddled tighter around the jar, as if his well-trained spy's eyes would not see it. He didn't want to take their warmth away, but he also didn't miss the guilty looks on their faces, and as he was in the mood to take off points, he couldn't resist.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him the small green _Quidditch through the Ages_ he was holding. With a jolt, the uneasy feeling returned at the reminder of the looming game.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me." For good measure he added, "Five points from Gryffindor." He could hear them muttering under their breath as he limped away.

-XXX-

By that evening, his leg was still bleeding incessantly. It had been a week since Severus was attacked, and though his muscles had healed, the flesh wound had not. He was struggling to wrap the bandages tight enough around his leg to slow the bleeding, and now decided it was time to get help.

"I need your help," he said quietly to Filch as the rest of the staff left the room after their meeting. He waited by the fire and Filch hovered near him until the last teacher, Professor Sprout, had left.

"Yes, Professor?" said Filch.

"I need you to promise me that you will not reveal this to anyone."

"Of course not, you can trust me."

_I somehow doubt that,_ thought Severus. "I went to check up on the... situation in the third floor corridor and I was attacked by that bloody three-headed dog." Here, he pulled up his robes to expose the mangled leg.

"You should let Madam Pomfrey take a look at that. I'm afraid I'm no use when it comes to healing, or magic for that matter." He had paled slightly.

"I don't want to go there and have to explain to her what happened. She is ignorant of the situation anyway. You, on the other hand, are not. Besides, all I need you to do is help me wrap the bandage tight around my leg." He pulled out a small kit containing a few bandages. Filch took one and opened it. He held it against Severus' leg and wrapped it tight. Severus took over after that.

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" He glanced up as he said that, and to his horror he saw the door closing quietly. He did not miss that mop of black hair and the glasses.

"POTTER!" he yelled. He dropped his robes quickly, hoping Harry had not seen his leg.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back," said the boy timidly.

"GET OUT! _OUT!_" The boy quickly retreated, closing the door behind him.

Filch looked concerned.

"Dammit!" said Severus. He looked up at Filch. "I have it from here. Thank you Argus." Filch bowed and shuffled out of the room.

Severus was angry, but more than that he was frustrated. Frustrated with the situation, with himself, with Dumbledore.

He finished wrapping the bandages quickly, already feeling better for the pressure. He hurried down to his chambers in the dungeons, poured himself a rather full glass of Firewhiskey, lit the fire and spent the rest of the evening drinking himself into a stupor.

-XXX-

The next morning, Severus woke earlier than normal. He groaned as he sat up in bed, his head pounding from the alcohol he drank the previous night. He stumbled, bleary eyed, into the bathroom where he kept the Sober-Up potion in the cabinet for just such an occasion.

He opted this morning to eat his breakfast in his quarters, not feeling much like having to endure the crowded Hall full of excited students. The elves sent up a delicious meal of eggs, bacon, toast, tomato and sausages. He ate most of it quickly, and the plate, along with its contents vanished. He dressed slowly, taking his time to ensure every button was done right, and that his robes fell perfectly. He donned his thick black cloak and left.

The dungeon corridors were cold and draughty, causing him to shiver. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him as he ascended the stairs and went out into the cold grounds. Severus hurried up to the stadium and up the stairs to the teacher's stand. Already the stadium was rapidly filling with students.

"Morning, Severus," squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick, making himself comfortable in the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Filius."

"Excellent day for a game, wouldn't you say?" asked Flitwick.

Severus did not feel like small talk at the moment. He was far too worried about Harry to care. "I suppose it is." Flitwick seemed to get the point, because he said nothing further.

Just before the game was set to begin, Severus was annoyed to see Quirrell arrive. "Snape," nodded Quirrell in greeting.

"Quirrell," Severus nodded back curtly.

Below them, the players walked on to the pitch amidst a roar of applause from the crowd. Severus squinted to look for Harry. There he was, a tiny figure on that impressive broom. The players shot into the air and the game began. Severus paid little heed to the actual game, instead watching Harry zoom around in the air.

Severus couldn't help but admire the way Harry flew with such grace and skill. Harry was a natural on the broom. Severus doubted for a moment that Harry was in fact his son and not James', but then he figured the boy had a natural talent of his own.

Suddenly, Harry accelerated through the air. He had seen the Snitch. Harry dived, down, down and then WHAM! flew headfirst into Marcus Flint. Severus scowled, but didn't let his annoyance show. Harry righted himself and was fine again. He had lost the Snitch, but at least he was ok.

Harry flew up above the crowds as he had been doing earlier, when suddenly his broom lurched violently. Severus watched in horror as the broom jerked this way and that. It took him a moment before he realised it was Dark Magic cast on the broom and he immediately began muttering the counter-curse. It was not strong enough without using his wand, however, and the broom just kept jumping about. He concentrated with all his strength on the spell, hoping it would eventually take full effect.

Suddenly, Severus felt something burning his injured leg and let out an involuntary yelp. He tore his eyes away from Harry for just a moment to see a hole burnt in the hem of his robes, and he looked back, expecting to see Harry falling through the sky. Instead, Harry was back on his broom, bulleting towards the ground at a flat out pace. He clapped his hand over his mouth, apparently about to be sick. He hit the pitch on all fours and coughed.

"I've got the Snitch," Severus heard him shouting. Despite the fact that it meant Slytherin lost, Severus couldn't help feeling really proud of Harry. That was _his_ son, his talented boy that caught the Snitch.

Severus looked around and saw a very angry looking Quirrell leaving the stands. He followed quietly behind. Once they were clear of the students still singing and chatting excitedly, Severus, keeping to the shadows, could hear Quirrell muttering to himself as he walked up to the castle. He could only hear snatches of what Quirrell was saying.

"I'm s-s-sorry ... N-next time will be better ... If it wasn't for S-Snape..."

Severus realised with a jolt that it had been Quirrell trying to curse Harry's broom. He slipped into the castle quietly without being noticed by Quirrell and hurried up the stairs. He took a shortcut behind a tapestry and came out near the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Toffee apple," he said to the gargoyle and it slid silently aside. At the top of the stairs he knocked gently and entered.

"Good afternoon, Severus." Dumbledore was leaning against the window frame when Severus entered.

"Hello Headmaster," said Severus. He joined Dumbledore by the window.

"Did you watch the Quidditch game this morning?"

"I did indeed. Harry plays a brilliant game. He definitely deserves to be on the team. And I am not being biased," said Severus. Dumbledore smiled.

"What was the outcome of the game?"

"Harry caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor beat Slytherin one hundred and seventy points to sixty."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That, my dear Severus, is excellent news." He looked out of the window a moment longer, then turned away. "Drink?" he asked.

"Please," said Severus, limping over to the chair and lowering himself in it.

"I see you are limping," said Dumbledore while he was pouring two tumblers of Firewhiskey.

Severus ignored the comment. "I have news of Quirrell." He took the drink gratefully. Dumbledore sat down, waiting for him to continue. "That troll didn't get in here by accident."

"I am well aware of that."

"I am more than certain that Quirrell let it in."

"I would have to agree with you," said Dumbledore, sipping his drink, looking pensively into the fire.

"Then you are aware that Harry and his friends were the ones that knocked it out?" asked Severus, raising his eyebrow.

"They are a very talented trio, aren't they?" said Dumbledore lightly.

"Indeed. Well, are you aware that Quirrell tried to curse Harry's broom during the match today?"

This caught Dumbledore's attention and he looked at Severus. "No. What happened, Severus? Is Harry alright?"

"Of course he is. I figured out what was happening in time to counter-curse the broom. Something happened though, because my robes caught fire," here he showed Dumbledore his charred hem, "I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back, Harry was back on his broom, diving towards the ground, where he caught the Snitch in his mouth."

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. "What makes you certain that it was Quirrell that was cursing Harry's broom?"

Severus frowned. As if there was any doubt at all. "I followed him leaving the stadium. He was muttering under his breath something like 'he's sorry' and 'next time will be better' and 'if it wasn't for Snape'. That was all I heard, but it was all I needed to hear. I have no doubt that it was him."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "He attacked a student. He attacked Harry. This is not good."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything. Not yet anyway. I have no concrete proof that he has done anything."

"But Albus, he will try to hurt Harry again!"

"Calm yourself Severus," said Dumbledore, raising his hand. "I just need you to keep an even closer eye on him from now on. And report to me more often please. I need to know his movements."

"I don't want Harry to be at risk like that again. He cannot play anymore Quidditch."

"Severus, you are overreacting," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Overreacting? Albus, you weren't there today. You didn't see what Quirrell tried to do," he snapped.

"I will not pull Harry off the team because of things that are not his fault. He does not deserve that and nor does his team. I realise that you, as his father, have the right to make that choice, but think about it before you make such a harsh decision just yet. He doesn't know that you are his father and he also isn't aware of the supposed threat that Quirrell poses. I realise that you care about the boy, but it won't solve anything in the long run." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, sipping his drink and watching Severus.

Severus scowled. "You are right, of course. I still am not enamoured by the idea of him playing, but if you refuse to take him off the team, I will referee his next game."

Dumbledore said nothing for a long time. Severus, not wanting to break the silence, said nothing either, and the two of them sat in companionable quiet, gazing into the fire.

"You surprise me, Severus," said Dumbledore eventually.

"How so?"

"You have become very protective of Harry. You have changed your nature somewhat. You care about him."

"Why does that surprise you? He is my son. I cannot just ignore the truth of the matter."

"I suppose you never struck me as the paternal type at all." There was a twinkle in his eye.

Severus stood and went to the window once more, gazing out over the grounds. Dumbledore remained where he was, watching him. He thought for a while before replying.

"I grew up with an absent father. In a way, I suppose, that is worse than having no father at all. He was there, he was around, but he didn't care about me. He hated me, in fact. He hated what I was, what I represented. He hated that I was so different, so... _abnormal_ in his eyes. My mother was the one that told me about magic, about Hogwarts, but even she tended to avoid talking about it. She didn't want to anger my father." He was still looking out over the grounds, speaking more to himself than to Dumbledore. "I always swore to myself that if I ever had a child, I would treat him better than I had been treated.

"Then I met Lily and I knew. If I was to have a child, I would want it to be with her. She was the epitome of love. She cared about everything and everyone around her. She was so passionate about everything she did. I knew that if she had a child, she would love it more than anything in this world. Then she got married to James, and I thought I had lost my chance forever. I knew already that I would never love anyone else, so I didn't even try. I gave up on that dream. Then one day you tell me I actually _do_ have a child, a child with Lily, and everything I had ever dreamed of, ever hoped for, came true." He sighed and turned back to Dumbledore. "I want to be the father I never had, that Harry never had."

Dumbledore smiled at that. "So why don't you just tell Harry the truth?"

Severus shook his head. "The time is not right. Harry has enough on his plate. Besides, I don't think he is mature enough to understand. As far as I can tell, he doesn't know anything about his mother or James, or that Lily and I had been friends at school. He is just getting used to being a part of the magic world. It would be too much for him."

"I hope that you will know when the time is right, and that you do tell him. I think it would be unfair for him to have a father but carry on believing that he is an orphan."

"He will know. Eventually. But not now."

Dumbledore raised his glass. "To Harry," he said.

Severus raised his glass too. "To my son."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

November progressed slowly and the dungeons just got even colder. Severus' leg took three whole weeks to heal properly, and there was now a jagged scar running down his leg which he treated with dittany every night before bed.

Severus kept a lookout for any more activity from Quirrell, but he was quiet. That just put him on even higher alert. He knew that from experience that no news was definitely not always good news and that a quiet enemy usually meant he was planning something.

He hardly spoke to Quirrell at all nowadays; there seemed to be an unspoken enmity between them. Severus still could not understand why Quirrell was the enemy, what it was he was trying to gain. He figured it must have something to do with the stone, but he didn't know what Harry had to do with it all.

It was the second week of December and Severus was feeling antsy. He wanted to go and see Lily in the mirror again. It was another Hogsmeade weekend for the older students, and he was grateful for the relative quiet, but he still felt as if the day was dragging on far too slowly for his liking so he whiled the day away brewing simple potions to add to Poppy's store.

Eventually, the forest swallowed the last of the sun's dying rays and the students returned to the castle, shivering from the cold. Not feeling much like the noise and the commotion of the students, or having to keep up small talk with other teachers, he avoided dinner in the Great Hall.

At around half-past eleven he still couldn't sleep, so he put his cloak on and stole out of his quarters. He padded down the corridor as quietly as he could. Despite the late hour, he heard a soft noise ahead of him. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of two seventh-year Slytherins making out in an alcove.

"And just _what_ do you two think you are doing?" he said. The two students gasped and jumped apart so fast you'd think they had just been electrified.

"S-s-sorry, Professor, Sir," said the boy. His girlfriend just stood there pale as a ghost.

"Ten points off Slytherin for this late-night... escapade," he sneered. "Well, what are you still standing here for? Do you want more off? Get to bed _now_. If I catch you two again, I won't be as lenient." He watched as the two students sprinted off to the common room. Even though they were seventeen years old, he could still strike fear into their hearts and send them quivering to their dormitory. He smiled smugly to himself.

Severus didn't meet any more students after that as he made his way up to the Room of Requirement and paced up and down in front of the blank space of wall until the door appeared. He pushed through it and made his way eagerly to the mirror, only to find it was not there.

Panic flooded him for a moment. Where had the mirror gone? He looked around frantically, searching for any sign of it.

_Breathe,_ he thought to himself, _it has to be here somewhere. It can't have just vanished._

He walked up and down the aisles, looking high and low, hoping he would see it. After almost half an hour of desperate searching, he gave up. For the first time since he had found that room, the mirror was not there.

With an emptiness that he could not explain, he slunk out of the room, not even bothering to glance behind him on his way out.

-XXX-

For the next few days until term ended, Severus did not feel like any sort of company. Obviously he could not avoid classes, but even then he just barked instructions and left them to get on with it. The term ended quickly enough and Severus felt he could relax a bit. He was pleased to see that Harry was staying for Christmas, glad that he would at least have some sort of comfort over the festive period, even if it meant nothing to Harry.

It was the first night of the holiday, and Severus was still feeling restless. He knew he was being ridiculous about the mirror, and he had gone for months before without it. But it was just the simple fact that _it was not there _that made him anxious.

Wanting to distract himself, he took to wandering the halls. He was hoping he could catch a student out of bed, maybe take some points off. All he could hear in the dark corridors as he walked was his own footsteps echoing off the stone walls and floors. He didn't bother using his wand to light the way he knew these halls so well. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself as his breath rose in a ghostly mist in front of his face.

After a while of wandering around aimlessly, he was about to call it a night and go off to bed when he heard a noise just a bit further down the corridor. He approached quietly, silencing his footsteps. The noise was coming from behind a door that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open slowly, peering inside. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he saw that it was just Peeves throwing erasers into a dustbin.

"Peeves," growled Severus.

The poltergeist froze at the sound of the growl, but when he saw it was only Severus, he let out a cackle of glee. "Oooo! Just Snarky Snapey! Teehee!"

"Get out!" snapped Severus. Peeves zoomed over his head, sticking his tongue out and slammed the door behind him. Severus didn't pay much attention to the contents of the room – it was merely an unused classroom. He turned on his heel to open the door that Peeves had slammed when something caught his eye.

At first he thought he was imagining it, but there, propped up against the wall in all its glory was the mirror. He stared, his hand still resting on the door handle. Severus let it drop to his side and approached the mirror. What was it doing there?

He stood in front of it, and sure enough, there was Lily. Relief flooded him. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could suddenly breathe again. Her eyes were greener than he remembered before, her hair brighter.

"I thought I had lost you forever," he whispered, ignoring the lone tear trailing down his cheek. Lily merely smiled her warm, inviting smile. He put his hand against the glass as he had always done, and she placed hers against his. He sank down to the floor and she did the same.

"The mirror has been moved. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I might never be able to see you again, my love. I don't want to lose you again." She smiled sadly and shook her head slowly. He just watched her for a long time.

"I am at a crossroads at the moment," he said eventually. "Harry is in danger. I can sense it. I have thought about taking him off the Quidditch team, but Dumbledore convinced me not to. He says it would be unfair on Harry and the team, but I still think that Harry's safety is far more important than the outcome of a Quidditch game. I will not push matters though. I'll referee his next game. That should stop any nonsense.

"I know that Quirrell is up to something, but Dumbledore will do nothing about it. He says he needs irrefutable proof of Quirrell's actions before he can take action. Personally, I think that old codger likes to have the action right under his nose. It is frustrating. Our son's life is in danger."

He smiled at that. "Our son. Harry. Yours and mine. Together." He couldn't help but grin.

Seeing Lily there in front of him, saying those words, made it somehow real to him. If there had been any more doubt in his mind, it vanished. Suddenly, Lily looked behind her to somewhere out of the frame and motioned for someone to come over. He watched as a figure entered the frame. It was Harry.

Severus jumped up and spun around, but there was nobody else in the room with him. He looked back at the mirror, and Harry was now standing next to Lily, her hand on his shoulder. He glanced one last time at the classroom before turning back to the mirror. Lily was standing next to his reflection, Harry standing in front of them both. It was like they were a happy family standing for a photograph. Harry was smiling exactly the way his mother was. In the reflection, Harry looked up at Severus and grinned before looking ahead again. Severus was stunned. It was exactly what he had dreamed about and hoped for most of his life.

He stayed in front of that mirror with Lily and Harry for the rest of the night. Only when the sun's morning rays edged into the classroom through a nearby window, did Severus get up. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles.

"I will do right by him, I promise," he whispered to Lily. "Goodbye." He didn't dare look back as he left, because he knew he would probably never leave if he did.

-XXX-

By Christmas Eve, Severus was no longer moping around. Finding the mirror had renewed his spirits, given him a new spring in his step. He made a decision that this Christmas he would not lock himself in his quarters and drink until he forgot he was alone. No, he would join the Christmas Feast, pull crackers with the staff and enjoy the turkey. He had just one more thing to do before he went to sleep.

He pulled open a drawer in his desk where he kept all the paraphernalia he had confiscated from students. He had probably every item that was sold at Zonko's in that drawer. Rifling through the variety of objects, he looked for one that could be entertaining, but not too mischievous. From the bottom of the drawer he pulled out a little ornate wooden box. Inside was a white spinning top with a length of string. He picked it up out of the box and looked closer at it.

The spinning top was worn and looked well used. It had a familiar feel to it, stirring a memory deep in his mind. He wound the string carefully around the top. When it was tightly wound, he threw it out onto his desk. The top spun in one spot, round and round, yet not moving. The memory suddenly flooded back to him. This was the top that Lily had given him on his twelfth birthday when they were in their first year. She had gone home for Christmas and had bought it for him in a Muggle toy shop. He had treasured it as a child, but as he grew older had forgotten about it.

This was perfect. He transfigured a piece of parchment into wrapping paper and wrapped the box. On another piece he wrote _Happy Christmas Harry _and pinned it to the box.

"I need assistance," he said to the thin air. A house-elf appeared at his side, bowing low.

"How can Herby help Professor Snape Sir?" said the elf in a squeaky voice.

"Please add this to Harry Potter's Christmas gifts," he said, handing the elf the package. "Do not tell a soul about this, or there will be dire consequences," he growled.

"Yes Sir, Professor Snape Sir," said the elf and it vanished.

For the first night in months, he slept well.

-XXX-

Severus didn't wear anything out of the ordinary to the Christmas Feast in the Great Hall the next day. Going to the feast was unusual as it is. He sat down in his customary seat next to Dumbledore as if this was just another day.

"Severus! You came! Merry Christmas," beamed Dumbledore, patting him on the back. Severus forced a smile. He was wondering if he was going to regret this.

"Same to you, Albus," he said stiffly.

"Ah Severus, I think tonight you can relax a bit. Let your hair down, have fun, enjoy the festivity."

"I never 'let my hair down', Albus, especially not in front of students," he grumbled.

"Very well, as you wish," said Dumbledore, who turned to Professor McGonagall on his other side.

This gave him the opportunity to survey the rest of the Hall. He had already seen the decoration a few days previous, and he had seen it in years before, but the twelve tall trees, the festoons of holly and mistletoe, the hundreds of candles, always gave him mixed emotions. The sight made him feel welcome at the castle, made it feel like home, but at the same time, somewhere deep in his heart, he regretted never having a Christmas like this with his family at home.

There was a single long table where the students were sitting. The other three tables had vanished as most of the students had gone home for Christmas. Severus scanned the heads until he came to the family of redheads sitting together. As he had predicted, Harry was sitting with them. He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry wearing an emerald green jumper.

He couldn't help feeling a warmth spread through him as he sat in that Great Hall, watching Harry laughing and joking, pulling crackers with his friends, putting on funny hats and filling up on the delicious food. Dumbledore even persuaded Severus to pull a cracker with him, but he refused flat to wear the top hat that came out of it. He drank some of the wine that Hagrid was telling everyone within hearing that he had grown the grapes himself and the elves in the kitchen had made the wine, and had a glass of champagne with Dumbledore, but stuck mostly to Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

By the time he crawled into bed that night, his stomach was full, his head was heavy and his heart was warm. He thought about the evening before he fell asleep, and he was satisfied that he had maintained his reputation as the grumpy bat from the dungeons, despite having the best Christmas he had in a very long time. He knew that today had been good because he had been with his son, even if it _was_ indirectly. Even so, it was enough.

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites or put it on alert or reviewed. It is the greatest motivation to know my story is being read and appreciated. **

**I have noticed that a lot of reviewers are asking when Harry is going to find out the truth. I cannot tell you that, or I would ruin the plot, but I can tell you that it won't be immediately. Severus is still coming to terms with the truth and still trying to find his own footing while still having to deal with teaching and Quirrell. It will be relatively soon (I am trying to finish this before I go back to University in a week from now), so hang in there. I plan to turn this into a series, so there will be a lot of Severus/Harry in the near future.**

**Sorry for the long A/N : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The new year began without much excitement, at least not on Severus' part. There was a party organised in the staff room to celebrate the start of the new term. It always involved a lot of alcohol and more often than not a good number of the staff would get drunk – more so than at Christmas. Severus tended to avoid this particular party, mainly because he didn't feel much like a drunken Trelawney flirting with him again. Sometimes Severus would go to bed early, or sit in front of the fire, drinking away his loneliness. Tonight, however, was different.

Severus put on a pair of thick boots, donned his winter cloak, cast a warming charm on himself, and snuck out of the castle. The air was bitingly cold and his breath rose as a mist in front of his face. He shivered slightly before the spell took effect and the warmth seeped through his cloak.

The snow crunched under his boots as he walked, hands shoved deep into his pockets, slowly through the grounds. He didn't cast any light to lead the way, the light flooding from the castle lit up the grounds enough to see. Walking along the lawns in the snow, he felt vulnerable. He knew that if anyone cared to look out of the window now, they would be able to see him as a black stain in the snow. He ambled along in the direction of Hagrid's darkened hut, but made a detour towards the Lake.

Severus stood on the stony shore of the near frozen lake, looking out. It was beautiful at night, the moon in a cloudless sky reflecting off the lake that was as smooth as glass. Every now and then something, perhaps a fish or the Giant Squid would break the surface sending gentle ripples that would distort the image of the moon.

He picked up a flat stone near his feet. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching he launched the stone across the surface, feeling some kind of childish satisfaction as he watched it bounce several times across the surface. The next stone went even further. For a good ten minutes he launched stones into the lake, trying to best his own distance each time. He remembered his childhood when he and Lily used to throw stones into the dirty river near his house. The river had nothing on the Black Lake, but the memory was one that never failed to make him smile.

He let his hand drop to his side as he watched the last stone skip at least five times across the water. The warming charm was wearing off and he was getting cold, so he made his way slowly back up towards the castle. As he neared the entrance, he paused and turned around, surveying the grounds. He could see Hogsmeade in the distance lit up with a warm orange glow. Almost out of view was the Quidditch pitch. In the moonlight he could see the tall stands coloured with different house banners. It was a sight that never got old for him. This kind of view made him happy to be at Hogwarts.

-XXX-

A few days later the students returned and the term began once more. The Thursday after term had started felt much like any other day to Severus. He had lessons in the still-cold dungeons all day and in the evening went up to the Great Hall for dinner. He had been hoping that everyone had forgotten what day it was. Indeed, it seemed to Severus that nobody even knew. However that thought was soon dashed out of his mind when he arrived at the table for dinner.

"Good evening, Severus," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Evening Albus," replied Severus, ignoring the look Dumbledore was giving him.

"Had a good day?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see. That is unfortunate." The old man smiled at him warmly. "If you have the time, I would appreciate it if you had a drink with me in my office this evening after dinner."

It was more of an instruction than a request, Severus knew. "Alright Headmaster, I shall meet you in your office one hour after dinner."

"Excellent," replied Dumbledore, clapping his hands together.

Following the meal, Severus made his way up to the Headmaster's office. He closed his eyes and sighed, steeling himself, before entering the office.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, standing up from his customary chair in front of the fire. Severus went over to Dumbledore, holding out his hand for a handshake, but was quite surprised when the old man ignored his proffered hand, pulling him into a hug instead.

"Albus, really," he said. Dumbledore released him.

"Happy birthday, my dear fellow!" exclaimed Dumbledore joyfully.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "Though I'd really rather prefer it if the event passed by unnoticed."

"You were hoping your birthday had been forgotten?"

"Indeed. I have been rather successful until now." Dumbledore poured two glasses of his best sherry, handing one to Severus.

"Well, here's to your good health Severus," said Dumbledore, raising his glass. Severus reluctantly did the same, but drank half the glass in one shot. The sherry warmed him and made him feel slightly more at ease.

Dumbledore set up a chess game between them. The game began without comment. They spoke as they played.

"How are things with Harry? Have you decided when you are going to tell him?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

"I will tell him, eventually. It's hard enough trying to make this choice without you pressuring me all the time."

"You know, the longer you wait to tell him, the unhappier he will be when you do."

"Mmm..." said Severus, not meeting Dumbledore's eye.

"It's unfair on him. Here's the deal Severus. You tell him before he leaves Hogwarts for the summer, or I will."

Severus head snapped up. "What? You would go against my wishes over this?"

"You need a bit of a push, that's all. I don't know what you are afraid of, not telling him. He is an eleven year old boy, for Merlin's sake. You have defied Voldemort himself without fear, and yet you cannot face telling the truth to an eleven year old."

"He is too immature. He will tell all his friends, reveal my secret to the world. I cannot have that. It would ruin my reputation, here and with the other Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord ever does return, I will be useless against him. I think you have become blind to the value of my image and reputation in the years since the Dark Lord's downfall. You yourself said he is not gone for good." Severus moved another piece on the board, taking a knight of Dumbledore's.

"I realise that, Severus, but you have such little faith in the boy. His circumstances have forced him to mature faster than the others. He has maturity far beyond his years, despite what you might believe. Give him a chance. He deserves to know the truth." Dumbledore was gazing intently at Severus. He found the piercing blue eyes a bit disconcerting.

"Be that as it may, I don't feel it is the right time to tell him. But," he said quickly as Dumbledore was about to say something, "I will tell him when the time is right, before the term is up."

Dumbledore seemed happy with this, and to Severus' relief, changed the topic.

"Do you have anything to report regarding Quirrell?"

"The man has been quiet, perhaps too quiet. I have seen him wandering around near the third floor corridor more than once, and whenever he sees me he hurries away. I think he knows I'm on to him, but that might be a good thing. It might be a deterrent," said Severus. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Dumbledore was quiet for a few minutes as they continued playing their game.

"I have decided I will come and watch the Quidditch game next month. I don't think Quirrell would dare try anything with me there," he said. Severus had almost forgotten the upcoming game.

"I don't think he'd try anything anyway, not with me as referee."

"Are you ready for that?" asked Dumbledore. Severus could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I am no stranger to the game. I know the rules. Besides, I have spoken to Madam Hooch, and she will give me a rundown of the rules. She was suspicious of my motives for being a referee, though," said Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Gryffindor _is_ about to overtake Slytherin in the House Championship. If Gryffindor wins this game, they will be in the lead. I am sure most people suspect that you only mean to hinder Gryffindors chances."

"I think I'll just leave them to make their own conclusions. It won't change anything anyway. I am still going to referee that game. Checkmate," said Severus, smiling as Dumbledore's chess king threw down his crown.

-XXX-

The weeks that followed, however, were not as easy as Severus thought they would be. Now that term had begun again, he was forced once more to see Harry. Every time he saw the boy, he felt a pang of guilt. He thought that by being somewhat nasty to him, he would feel better, perhaps make it easier on him, but it only made the guilt multiply. Everywhere he went, he seemed to come across Harry, as though the boy was taunting him. The match that he was to referee drew ever closer, and time seemed to melt away.

The day of the match arrived far too quickly for Severus' liking. He was up even before the birds were chirping, and dressed quickly. He wanted so badly to don his teaching garb like he did every day, but today he could not. Instead, he wore something similar to what Madam Hooch wore to referee in, which was more streamlined. He was grateful that he could at least wear his black cloak over the rather tight-fitting outfit.

Because it was still rather early and he was feeling restless, he decided to take a walk up to the third floor corridor, just to check. He knew he was probably being neurotic about it, but what else did he have to keep him occupied?

As he turned the corner that led to the third floor corridor, he happened across Quirrell. He watched from the shadows as the other man pressed his ear against the door and mutter darkly to himself.

"Good morning Quirrell," said Severus silkily, making himself known. Quirrell nearly jumped out of his turban at the sight of Severus.

"S-S-Severus," stammered Quirrell. "W-What are you d-doing up here?"

"Funny, I was wondering the same about you."

"I-I-I was just... I-I had to see if e-everything was still, y-you know, alright..."

His voice faded away as the sounds of students started to fill the halls. Severus shot Quirrell a dirty look.

"D-Don't you have a m-match to referee n-now?" asked Quirrell with the hint of a smirk.

"I want to have a little chat with you, Quirrell. Meet me in the Forest after the game today. There is a small clearing as you pass Hagrid's hut. Don't keep me waiting," he snarled as students came round the corner. He gave Quirrell one last piercing glare before leaving for the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was in a very bad mood by the time he arrived on the Quidditch Pitch. He was frustrated with himself for being so determined to be the referee for Harry's protection that he didn't realise that Quirrell might take this as the perfect opportunity to try gain access to the stone. He sincerely hoped that the game would end quickly, preferably with Hufflepuff winning. He was, after all, still loyal to Slytherin.

Just after the start of the game, one of the Weasley twins hit a bludger in his direction, no doubt aiming to knock him off his broom. He immediately awarded a penalty for Hufflepuff. Not long after that, he thought he saw some dirty tactics from one of the Chasers, so he awarded another penalty for Hufflepuff. He was so busy watching all of the other players in the game that he had almost forgotten about Harry.

The next minute, something scarlet shot past him so fast and so close he didn't see who it was. He was about to award yet another penalty for that when he saw who the scarlet streak had been. Harry had caught the Snitch and it was now trapped firmly between his fingers. Severus had no choice but to end the game. He was thankful too that it had ended so quickly. The crowds erupted with elation. This meant that Gryffindor had overtaken Slytherin in the House Championships. Nothing seemed to be going his way today. In anger and frustration at, well, everything, he spat on the ground. There was one more thing he had to do though.

He didn't have the time right now to be proud of Harry for his win. That would come later. He had more important things on his mind at the moment. He hurried back up to the castle, generally avoiding most of the still-cheering crowds. Into the dungeon he went, into his quarters where he changed into his familiar teaching garb. The multitude of buttons, the starched shirt and sweeping robes were a welcome relief after the uncomfortable referee outfit.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long until the prearranged meeting time with Quirrell. He swept out of the castle, not paying much heed to the beautiful sunset over the lake. Severus had the uneasy feeling of being watched, and seeing as this was the worst possible time to be watched, he broke into a run as he entered the forest. He slowed his pace as he approached the clearing. He only had to wait a moment before he was joined by Quirrell.

"I see you realised it was wiser to meet me than avoid me," sneered Severus.

"I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." stammered Quirrell, looking clearly nervous. Good.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," he said icily. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all." Quirrell visibly paled at this.

He mumbled something unintelligible but Severus cut him off.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severs, I – "

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Severus sneered, taking a threatening step closer.

"I-I don-t know what you – "

"You know perfectly well what I mean," snapped Severus. He was getting impatient now. "I know you added your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't – "

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie," he said menacingly. He pulled his hood over his head and strode out of the forest.

Now he was angry. He had got nothing out of Quirrell except pathetic whimpering and excuses. It was absolutely no use. At least now Quirrell knew not to cross him. He was satisfied that the younger wizard had gained a healthy respect for him.

Still frustrated, he went up to the Great Hall. He ate his meal in silence, ignoring the cheering and signing by most of the students except the Slytherins, and a few of the Hufflepuffs. Dumbledore tried to strike up conversation, but Severus was not interested. He would tell the headmaster tomorrow when he had calmed down somewhat. Tonight, he just wanted to be alone.

**A/N: Not too long now my dear readers. It is all going according to plan. A little more patience from your side, and Harry will know the truth. Three more chapters after this one, maybe even four, but "the truth will out" as Mr Weasley said, soon. **

**Please read and review like the fantastic readers I know you are : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time, that ever elusive fiend, flew by without much notice. It had been three whole months since the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and exams were nearly upon them. Perhaps it was the looming exams, or perhaps he had been frightened off, but Severus noticed a conspicuous lack of any kind of suspicious activity from Quirrell. He said as much to Dumbledore in their occasional evenings of chess and whiskey in Dumbledore's office, but the headmaster would just nod thoughtfully and move on.

Truthfully, Severus was glad that Quirrell had seemingly given up on his troublemaking. He was not fond of keeping half an eye out at all times in case the quivering wreck decided to do something he shouldn't. Besides, Severus had more important things on his mind. There were exams to set, students to teach, appearances to keep up, and Harry. The more he tried to convince himself that telling Harry was a bad idea, the more he knew he was lying to himself.

It was Saturday evening, three weeks before exams were due to begin and Severus was once again unable to sleep. He had been visited by his old nightmare of Lily dying and had woken with a start. Instead of trying to return to sleep, he got out of bed and went to his sitting room. Despite the warmer temperatures elsewhere in the castle, the dungeons remained cold. He lit the fire, called for some tea from an elf, which arrived in seconds flat, and got out his old gramophone. The gramophone had been his fathers and it was one of the few Muggle technologies that worked in the castle. He found a record of Chopin and played it, sinking into his comfortable chair while the music washed around him.

Some time later, Severus' eyelids were heavy and he was slowly succumbing to sleep when a sharp knocking on his door woke him with a start. He placed the empty teacup that had been resting on his lap on the table beside him and glanced at the clock on the wall. Half past twelve. He ran his fingers through his hair, donned his gown, and pulled open the door.

"Minerva?" he said, utterly confused. He had half expected a student to be standing there. "It's half past twelve in the morning. What on earth is the matter?"

"I am sorry if I woke you, Severus, but I felt this needed to be dealt with right away," said McGonagall. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She took a step to the side to reveal an arrogant-looking Draco Malfoy.

"I caught Mister Malfoy wandering around near the Astronomy Tower a few minutes ago. As his head of house, I felt it should be up to you to decide his punishment," said McGonagall, directing a glare at Malfoy. He had been wearing an arrogant smile, but then his face fell at these words.

"Punishment, Professor?" asked the boy.

"Indeed. Let's take this to my office," said Severus, cutting in. He did not feel comfortable standing in the doorway to his quarters at early hours of the morning discussing punishment with a student. He pulled his door closed behind him and the three of them walked the short distance to his office in silence.

"Well, Mister Malfoy. What do you have to say for yourself?" said Severus silkily when they were sitting in his office.

The boy became indignant. "Professor Snape, I had heard that Potter and Granger were going up to the Astronomy tower tonight to get rid of a dragon."

"A dragon?" asked Severus, quirking up an eyebrow. "And where, pray tell, would they find a dragon?"

"That oaf Hagrid had one in his hut."

"Hagrid lives in a _wooden_ hut, Mister Malfoy. I know he isn't the brightest, but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to keep a dragon in his hut."

"Well, he was. And Potter and Granger took the dragon up to the Astronomy Tower to get rid of it. Weasley's brother had friends come and collect it."

Severus glanced at McGonagall then back at Malfoy. "Do you have proof to back up these accusations?"

A sneer crept on to the face of the blonde boy that was so reminiscent of his fathers, Severus had to suppress a shudder. Malfoy reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of parchment and handed it over. Severus took the letter and read through it quickly.

He looked up at McGonagall who was standing behind Malfoy, her arms folded over her chest.

"Have you read this?" he asked her.

"I have, and quite frankly, I think its rubbish. In my opinion, Potter and his friends made up this cock and bull story and fed it to Mister Malfoy as a prank to get him in trouble. They were also caught wandering around, and I will deal with them momentarily."

"Potter was wandering around too?" asked Severus, feeling disappointed.

"He and Miss Granger were caught at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower just now, yes."

He looked at Malfoy, who had a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"I hope you don't think, Mister Malfoy, that you have evaded punishment. Despite your… noble attempts to catch Potter out, you were still in contempt of the rules yourself. I think that warrants a detention. I will let you know when you are to serve your punishment," said Severus matter-of-factly. "You may go. Straight back your dormitory. If I hear otherwise, you will regret it."

"Yes sir," said Malfoy. Severus could see he was angry and was trying not to show it.

"Oh, and Mister Malfoy, you need not contact your father, as I shall be doing that for you."

Malfoy blanched, but said nothing. He turned around and almost sprinted out of the office.

"Good night, Severus," said McGonagall as she, too, left.

Now alone, Severus rested his head in his hands. Perhaps the time was near to tell Harry. Perhaps it would discourage these illegal activities. He felt disappointed in Harry for trying to pull that kind of prank. He hoped that Harry would receive a detention too.

-XXX-

Harry and Miss Granger did receive detention. McGonagall had conferred with Severus about it, and they had decided that it was best that they all served it together. Her hope was that they might just sort out whatever rivalry there was between them. Personally, Severus thought that Harry and Malfoy would never quite get over their enmity, but didn't say it.

Two weeks after Harry, Malfoy, Granger and surprisingly, Longbottom had been caught out of bed breaking the rules, they were set to serve their detentions. Hagrid had requested their help almost immediately, bringing Severus to think that Malfoy might have been telling the truth about Hagrid and the dragon. He didn't say anything though because Harry liked the man, and was friendly with him. Besides, Hagrid was as part of the castle as the Quidditch Pitch or the Forest.

Severus wasn't worried about Harry and the others serving their detention in the Forest, but when he received a message the next day from Dumbledore to meet him in his office immediately, Severus began to think something had gone wrong.

"You summoned me, Albus?" he said as he entered Dumbledore's office, closing the door behind him. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, writing on a piece of parchment and pointed to the chair in front of him without pausing. Severus sat quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to finish.

"My apologies, Severus," said Dumbledore eventually, looking up from what was obviously a letter he had been writing. "When the words are flowing, one better get them down or they fly away like frightened birds."

"What was it that you needed to see me for, Albus?" prompted Severus.

"Ah yes. As you no doubt are aware, Harry and his friends served their detention in the Forest last night."

"I was aware, yes. Did something happen?"

"I received a message from the centaurs that something strange occurred in the Forest last night. The centaur Firenze said that he happened across Harry alone, and he was about to be attacked by, and I quote, 'a hooded figure with the most evil aura, a creature that is not of the Forest'. He said that it was advancing on Harry and that he scared it away," said Dumbledore. The lines on his face revealed that this worried him.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Severus, slightly alarmed.

"Certainly. He was not injured in the slightest."

Satisfied, Severus turned his attention away from Harry. "What do you think the creature was?"

"I am not sure. I have a hunch that it might be Voldemort. I think he somehow found out about the Stone and has come looking for it. Firenze said it had been feasting on unicorn blood. I can only think of one person who would do that."

Severus paused. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think it has something to do with Quirrell. Have you got anything to report about him?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, as I have said before, he has been keeping a very low profile. I think he is trying to avoid notice, but that makes me suspect him even more." That was the most frustrating thing about the whole situation was that he knew Quirrell was up to something but couldn't prove it.

"Well, the only thing we can do is keep an eye on him. I have a feeling things are going to happen very soon."

"I hope you are wrong, about the Dark Lord, I mean," said Severus, knowing that Dumbledore was not usually wrong when it came to things like this.

-XXX-

Exams were here. Severus had spent days preparing exams, both theoretical and practical, and the amount of marking he had to do when they had been completed kept him far too busy to worry about anything else. Even thoughts of speaking to Harry had slipped from his mind in the hectic schedule he now had. At night he was exhausted and slept deeply without nightmares. He didn't mind the workload if it meant he slept well.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Severus thought Harry looked far more pale than usual. He put it down to exam nerves and stress, and didn't dwell on it. He had found over the course of the year that his paternal instinct had kicked in a lot more than he would care to admit, and he thought of himself as Harry's father more and more. Every now and then something would happen to Harry or someone would say something about him and Severus would feel protective. It was an instinct he wanted to fight, lest he blow his cover.

The last day of exams found Severus sitting in his office marking papers. No sooner had he completed the last one, a flash of light startled him. He looked up just in time to see a red feather along with a scrap of parchment float down through the air. He grabbed the note before it landed. This was Dumbledore, without a doubt.

_Severus,_

_I have received an urgent call from the Ministry and I am leaving now. I am not sure when I shall be back, but please keep watch. If anything happens, send your Patronus and I shall return at once. _

_Yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus sighed. Dumbledore was called out often at the most inopportune moments. He had been planning to visit Dumbledore and discuss how he was going to tell Harry the truth. He felt that it was time. The year was nearly up, exams had finished and the boy had nothing more to worry him.

Now in a very bad mood, he left the dungeons, wanting some sun and fresh air. In the Entrance Hall, however, he came across Harry and his two friends. They were huddled together.

"It's tonight," he heard Harry saying. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs to know and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we –" Granger caught sight of Severus standing there and gasped.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. The children just stared at him, their faces white. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

"We were –" began Harry, but Severus cut him off.

"You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can they?" Severus sneered as the children flushed and turned to leave. As a last thought he added, "Be warned, Potter – any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He hoped that the threat was enough to deter Harry from attempting to go after the Stone by himself. Severus wouldn't put it past the boy to do so. He changed his mind about going outside, choosing instead to go to the staff room. He'd had enough of the dungeons for the moment.

When he reached the staff room he found a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a note to Dumbledore.

_Albus, _

_I overheard the trio talking and Harry reckons that the Stone will be under attack tonight. I don't know how he knows about it, but he does, and I fear that Harry might go after it to protect it. I don't know if you are able to return, but if you can, please do so as quickly as possible._

_Yours,_

_SS_

He sealed the note and summoned an elf. "Take this to the owlery and have it delivered to Professor Dumbledore. It is urgent, so hurry." The elf took the note and vanished without a word. Severus sighed and sat on a sofa next to Trelawney, which he regretted at once. She leaned over towards him and began telling him that he had a 'dangerous aura'.

Severus' patience with Trelawney was wearing thin, and he stood to leave the staff room. He ignored the batty woman warning him that death was soon to be upon him and he must beware and strode out of the room. He was rather surprised to see Granger standing outside the staff room.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" he asked icily.

"Er, I was just waiting for Professor Flitwick, Sir. I had a question about my exam…" she stuttered, clearly nervous.

"I'll just go fetch him for you then, shall I?" he said, turning back to staff room, not waiting for a reply. Flitwick wasn't there, and he knew it, but he was also well aware that Granger was probably there on lookout.

After a moment he left the staff room again, and as he had expected, Granger was gone. Exasperated, he descended the stairs to the dungeons once more. Half way down he came across Quirrell coming up.

"S-Severus," stuttered the man, stopping short.

"Quirrell," said Severus.

"N-n-nice weather we are h-having," said Quirrell nervously. He looked fidgety and distracted. He kept touching his turban.

"Indeed. I hope, Quirrell, that you don't find yourself in any kind of trouble before the term is out," said Severus, raising his eyebrow menacingly.

"T-t-trouble? W-what kind of t- trouble would I g-get into?" Quirrell was now rather pale.

"I think you know what I mean. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Y-yes, well, you won't n-need to S-Severus. I d-don't plan on getting into any k-kind of t-trouble. G-Good day, Severus." Quirrell hurried off without glancing back, touching his turban again.

Severus shook his head and continued back to his quarters. He had heard nothing from Dumbledore, and he hoped that nothing would happen until he got here. It was a moment he would come to regret for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus was sitting at breakfast the next morning, minding his own business, when suddenly the Great Hall broke out in whispers and students were scuttling back and forth between tables. He watched this activity for a moment, wondering what might have happened. He wondered if it might have something to do with Quirrell not being present.

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and his heart sank. Weasley and Granger were there, surrounded by numerous students, but Harry was nowhere in sight. The two of them looked rather worse for wear, and Weasley had a fat bruise on the side of his head that had obviously been seen to by Madam Pomfrey.

He stood abruptly, startling Flitwick next to him. He left his half-eaten breakfast, his appetite gone. Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall, but this was not unusual. Severus hurried up to the Headmaster's office and burst in without invitation.

"Where is he?" said Severus. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with several papers in front of him.

"Severus, calm down, he is perfectly alright," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ This is my _son_ we are talking about, Albus. Something has happened to him and I want to know what!" Severus stood with his hands on the back of the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, glaring at the old man.

"Take a seat, Severus, and I shall tell you." Severus sat begrudgingly. "First of all, Harry is perfectly alright. He is merely asleep in the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey is keeping him in that state for a few more days." He held up his hand to stop Severus from interrupting. "Last night, as you know, Harry figured out that someone was going after the Stone. According to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, Harry was determined to try and stop whoever it was. They first thought it was you-"

"I know," said Severus. "I overheard them. I thought that if I stayed in the dungeon that they wouldn't do anything."

"It is not your fault, Severus. You tried your best. Harry was unaware of that fact, however. He went down the trapdoor with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, and between them got through the various enchantments."

"Surely they can't have been that good then, if three eleven year olds can get past them all?"

"Ah Severus, you underestimate them. Alone, they would not have stood a chance. But together, nothing could stop them. I can see great things in their future if they continue to work together like this," said Dumbledore sagely.

"But what happened to Harry is what I want to know?" said Severus impatiently.

"Well, he got to the end and met Quirrell. It seems not all was as it appeared. Quirrell _was_ after the stone, though not for himself, but for Voldemort."

"_Voldemort?_" said Severus, before wincing at his own use of the name.

"Yes. Voldemort had possessed Quirrell, and was using him to get to the stone."

"Was he successful?"

"No," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "He used Harry to get the stone out of the Mirror."

"The Mirror?" asked Severus, highly confused.

"Yes. The Mirror of Erised. It was my rather ingenious plan to use it as a last protection. Have you heard of it?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Heard of it yes, seen it, sadly, no." He lied. He couldn't let Dumbledore know of his one weakness. Though he hadn't seen the mirror since Christmas, and didn't plan to again, it was still a sensitive topic.

"Then you know how it works. Harry saw himself holding the stone, and the mirror saw his true intention was to _protect_ the stone, not use it, and so he got it. But Quirrell, or Voldemort, sensed this and attacked Harry. Because of the magic from Lily that protects Harry, Voldemort couldn't bear to touch him."

"Where is Quirrell now? I am going to kill him with my bare hands. How dare he attack Harry like that-" Severus was fuming.

"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, cutting him off. "Quirrell died when Voldemort left his body. Voldemort has gone, but I doubt it's for good. I received your message and got there in time to rescue Harry from what might have been serious injury. As it is, his magic has taken quite a shock, and that is why Madam Pomfrey is keeping him sedated."

"When can I see him?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore smiled. "When he wakes up you can see him. Do you plan to tell him?"

"I do. It had been my intention to tell him yesterday, but you were not here, and I wasn't sure. But now I know that the time is right. He has proved himself to be far more mature than what I first guessed. He deserves to know. Even if he doesn't accept it, accept me, I owe him that much."

"I couldn't agree more, Severus. I will let you know when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Albus," said Severus, feeling that the conversation was over.

-XXX-

Saturday came and went but Severus chose not to go to the Quidditch game. He didn't feel much like watching a game Harry was meant to be playing, not when he was lying unconscious in the Hospital wing. The thought that he nearly lost his son haunted him for days and kept him awake at night. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help feeling that he could have done something to prevent it.

The next day, however, Severus got a note from Dumbledore that lifted his spirits.

_Severus,_

_He is awake and can see you._

_A.D._

Severus hurried up the stairs as fast as was dignified, but paused outside the Hospital Wing with his hand resting on the door. It was now or never. He had procrastinated long enough. He steeled himself and pushed open the doors.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" asked a startled Madam Pomfrey.

"I need to speak with Mister Potter," said Severus, keeping his face impassive as always.

Madam Pomfrey glanced behind her. Harry was lying in a bed surrounded by a mountain of sweets. He had looked up from his indulging when Severus spoke.

"I am afraid you can't right now. He has been through a lot and he needs his rest."

"Has he lost his hearing and speech?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him disapprovingly. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "Please Poppy, it is a matter of utmost importance."

"I'm sure it can wait a day, Severus."

"It cannot, unfortunately," he said quietly. He was acutely aware that Harry was watching their discussion.

"Alright, I shall give you ten minutes."

"I'll need more than that."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Alright Severus, half an hour. But nothing more, you hear me?"

"Thank you," he sighed. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Harry.

"Harry, dear, Professor Snape has insisted on speaking to you. I will give you both half an hour of privacy. Harry if you need anything, just give me a shout. I'll be in my office." She smiled at Harry and retreated to her office.

Harry sat up in his bed, pulling the blanket higher. He said nothing, and glared at Severus.

Severus cleared his throat, not sure where to begin.

"Hello, Harry," he said. Harry looked taken aback at Severus' use of his given name.

"Professor."

"How are you feeling?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I am fine, thank you, Sir." Severus smiled weakly. "Well, what did you want to speak to me so urgently about?" prompted Harry.

Severus sighed and pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed. "Alright, I think it will be best if I come right out and say this." He glanced around to make sure they were well and truly alone. Harry was watching him carefully. "How much do you know about your parents?"

"Well, I knew they met at school, and that my mum was very clever and that my dad played Quidditch." He paused. "And my dad saved your life."

Severus did not show any reaction to that last statement. "That is not very much at all. Harry, I think you have proved yourself mature enough to hear the truth. You deserve to know."

"And that would be...?" asked Harry. Severus looked at Harry in that moment, really looked at him. The brave, confident, mature boy that was sitting in the bed in front of him was nothing like the nervous little boy he had been when he arrived.

"When school started last year, when you arrived, I found out a truth that had been hidden from me since you were born. Your mother had told Dumbledore in the strictest confidence and made him promise not to tell anyone. Before then, I had not even considered it to be true – "

"What are you talking about Sir?" asked Harry, cutting him off.

"If you would let me finish I will tell you," snapped Severus. Harry closed his mouth. "Your father is not James Potter."

Harry frowned. "You are lying."

"No, Harry. I wish I was," he said quietly. "James Potter is not your father. I am."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Severus with raised eyebrows. Severus thought for a moment that Harry believed him. Then Harry closed his mouth and frowned.

"That is a lie!" shouted Harry.

"I suggest you keep your voice down or Madam Pomfrey will hear you," said Severus quietly.

Harry glanced around. "There is no way that is possible," he whispered angrily.

"Why is it not possible?"

"My mother never loved _you_. She probably never even liked you. Besides, everyone keeps saying – "

"That you look like James but with your mother's eyes?" finished Severus coolly. "There is a reason for that, Harry. Your mother gave you a potion called Polyjuice Potion when you were a month old. It made you look like James. Lily didn't want anyone finding out the truth." Harry merely gaped at him again. Now that Severus was on a role he didn't want to stop. "Your mother and I were best friends at school, at least up until our fifth year. We grew up in the same neighbourhood. I loved her more than anything else in the world." He stopped, watching Harry's reaction. He said nothing further as the boy seemed to take in what he had just been told.

"Professor Dumbledore told you?" asked Harry.

"He did. He said that Lily had told him in confidence when you were born," replied Severus.

"But then," said Harry slowly, "why did you let me go live with the Dursleys all those years? If you were my father you could have stopped that, you could have taken me away from them."

"Harry, I have already told you. Professor Dumbledore only told me at the start of the school year. I didn't know before then. I would have done something had I known."

"Wait, you have known this _the whole year_? And you only decide to tell me this _now_?" Anger seemed to be rising once more.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I didn't think the time was right to tell you. I didn't think you were mature enough to handle the truth. Professor Dumbledore made me promise to tell you before the year was finished."

"He made you promise to tell me? Would you have kept it from me forever if he hadn't made you promise?"

How could Severus tell him the truth without hurting him? He decided he would not hurt Harry. "I would have told you on my own before the end of the year."

Harry seemed to be thinking hard.

"Harry, if you don't believe me, Professor Dumbledore will confirm what I have just told you."

"I think I believe you..." said Harry slowly. "But don't expect me to accept it. I need to think about it."

"I understand Harry. I just have to ask that you please not tell anyone about this. There is a lot more at stake than I think you realise. I will tell you more, in time. But I need you to promise me that you will not reveal what I have just told you, to anyone, not even your friends."

Harry looked hard at Severus. Then he nodded. "Alright. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Harry." He paused. "Are you... going to your aunt and uncle again this summer?"

"As much as I hate it there, I can't just go live with you all of a sudden. You have to understand, I spent the entire year convinced you were the bad guy trying to go after the stone. As much as I believe you, I can't just change my feelings towards you overnight." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "Besides, you are still my Potions Professor."

"I wasn't asking you to come and live with me, Harry. But I think we have all the time in the world now, so getting to know each other will happen over time. If you don't mind, can I keep in contact with you over the summer?"

"I guess so..." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that would be nice."

Severus thought Harry still looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Harry, did you receive a white spinning top for Christmas?"

Harry looked taken aback. "Yeah, I did. How do you know?"

"I sent it to you. Your mother gave it to me for my twelfth birthday in our first year. I thought it fitting that you have it now," said Severus, and he smiled a rare smile. Harry looked shocked.

"Well, er, thank you," said Harry, who smiled back. "I'll treasure it."

Just then the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened.

"Alright you two, that's half an hour. Professor Snape, Harry needs his rest," she said snappishly, trying to shoo Severus out.

"I quite agree Poppy. I am sure he will be alright in your more than capable hands." He stood and held his hand out to Harry to shake. Madam Pomfrey just stared at them. Harry smiled and shook Severus' hand. Severus winked slightly, and Harry smiled.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the Hospital Wing feeling lighter and happier than he had done in years. He had a purpose in his life once more, something to live for. Harry Potter had come into his life and had turned it upside down, but it was something he couldn't be happier about.

**A/N: The story isn't finished there, folks. There is still at least one more chapter to go and then Lies and Secrets is over. Then I move on to year 2, which will be a longer fic for sure, and a lot more interaction between Harry and Severus. But in the mean time, I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and entered. Dumbledore was sitting in front of an empty fireplace with a cup of tea and the _Daily Prophet_, and Severus went over to join him, sinking into a chair next to him.

"How are you Severus?" asked Dumbledore after a moment's silence.

"I am well," he said slowly.

"Did you get my message?" Dumbledore was smiling.

"I did. I have just come from the Hospital Wing."

"And? Did you tell him?"

Severus looked up at Dumbledore, a rare smile creeping onto his face. "I told him."

"Severus, you are keeping me in suspense. How did it go? How did the boy react?" asked Dumbledore, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"He took really well, actually. I had envisioned him shouting and throwing a tantrum, telling me I am a liar."

"I take it, then, that never happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. At first he was agitated, though he seemed to accept it almost immediately, and without much question."

"And that bothers you?"

"I am assuming he has grown up hearing great things about his parents, and even more so here at Hogwarts. He has most likely been told that James is a great man, a wonderful husband, loving father, and yet he just accepted that I am his father. It just doesn't make sense to me." Severus sighed and set up a chess game between them.

"I think what you need to remember is that Harry has grown up without parents of any kind. He has had his aunt and uncle, but they are not the same as genuine parents. This world of magic is new to him, even now. He might have been here for a year, and might have made friends here, and the teachers strive to guide him and others like him, through this daunting new world, but it's nothing like the support and guidance of a parent. I have a feeling it is something he has been longing for, and now you tell him he _does_ have that support, so he would have grabbed it." Dumbledore eyes were twinkling brightly.

Severus said nothing for a while, their game continuing. "Do you think it was a mistake telling him this late in the year?" he said quietly. "Do you think he'll be able to forgive me for it?"

"I have no doubt of it. You need to show Harry that you can be trusted, and that you are willing to be a good father, and I am sure he will come around. He is still young, after all. I have found that young children are not nearly as judgemental as adults, and are far more willing to forgive."

"I hope you are right. Harry is young, but he is far more mature than his peers, at least in some aspects. In others, he is still a child."

The two of them sat in silence again for a moment. Then Severus voiced a concern that had been bugging him for some time now. "Albus, I have absolutely no experience in being a parent. I have no idea what to do. What if I mess it up?"

Dumbledore smiled. "This is not uncommon for first-time parents, and most manage to raise their children perfectly well. I cannot instruct you in raising your son, but I do have every faith that you will get it right. You have managed to see a number of students through from their first to their seventh years under your care. It shouldn't be too difficult, surely?"

"Those students might have been under my care, but I did not raise them and care for them like a parent. I did not have to make sure they were eating properly, or make sure they are healthy, or check up on their marks, or see if their friends are good for them, or listen to their stories unless it had something to do with another student doing ill to them. The list goes on, but you catch my drift. How will I know how to take care of an eleven year old?"

By now, Dumbledore was smiling broadly. "I think, Severus, that you have just answered your own question. Checkmate," he said, and Severus glanced down at the board and grimaced.

"One more thing, Albus. Where is the boy going to stay in the summer?"

"Ah, yes, well as I am sure you are aware, there is a powerful magic protecting Harry while he is at his aunt and uncle. It becomes null and void when he comes of age, but I will be working on it so that he will be able to come and live with you, if that is what you both desire. Unfortunately, the magic is very powerful but also very subtle. I need to work on the magic to transfer it to your residence," said Dumbledore.

"So when will he be able to stay with me?" asked Severus.

"I need to confer with him about it, but in the mean time he will remain with his aunt and uncle in Privet Drive," said Dumbledore firmly.

Severus might have been frustrated when he left Dumbledore's office that afternoon, but he had been left with some food for thought. Perhaps he _could_ do it. Perhaps he wouldn't make a bad father after all. He knew that if he ever needed advice, he could always turn to Dumbledore for help.

-XXX-

Severus was sitting in his living room a few days later, reading the latest copy of _Potions Today_, listening to Wagner on his gramophone when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised by this, as the teachers left him alone in general, and most of the students didn't know where his quarters were. He closed the magazine and went over to the door. He was taken aback to find a very nervous looking Harry standing there. He looked up and down the corridor before ushering Harry inside.

"Harry," he said as he closed his door. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I… er… I was hoping I could talk to you a bit. There are a few things I want to know."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Sure Harry. Take a seat."

Harry sat nervously in the chair in front of Severus' desk while he took his own seat. There was an awkward pause that stretched out between them, making them both feel rather uncomfortable, yet neither wanted to break the silence.

"So, Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Severus eventually.

Harry looked relieved that something had been said. "I'm fine thank you. Madam Pomfrey did a good job," he said, smiling.

"Good, good. Congratulations on earning all those points that won Gryffindor the House Cup," he said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. He was very annoyed that Harry _had_ earned points from Dumbledore when he had blatantly disregarded the rules and put his own life in danger, but he didn't want to bring that up right now, not when things were hanging in a balance.

Harry grinned proudly. "Thanks Professor," he said.

Severus paused. "So, Harry. You said that you want to know a few things?"

"Yes please, if that is alright with you."

"I wouldn't have invited you in if I minded," said Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… er… alright," he said carefully. He looked around quickly before he spoke. "Um, I was wondering, why didn't you tell me earlier that you are my… father?" Harry watched Severus as he thought about his response.

"You have to understand, Harry, that I was put into a difficult situation. There are…certain things in the balance that needed to be considered first. The news came to me out of the blue, and it surprised me. At first, I thought it was a lie, but then I thought about it. I now believe, without a doubt, that you are my son. But it took me a while to accept that." He paused. "Also, you are still very young Harry. You have been thrust into this new world of magic, and you were trying to find your feet. You have, no doubt, grown up hearing about your parents and how wonderful they are and – "

Harry cut him off. "Actually, all my aunt and uncle ever told me was that my parents were drunks and were useless," he said quietly. Severus detected the slightest hint of sadness in the boy's voice.

"Ah. I see. Your aunt being Petunia Evans?" Severus said lightly. Harry's head shot up.

"How do you know?" he asked, amazed.

"You forget that I was best friends with your mother at school. We grew up in the same neighbourhood. I knew Petunia. Never liked her, though."

"Yeah, well, I feel the same way. They are horrible." muttered Harry. Severus was about to ask Harry what he meant by that last comment, but Harry asked a question first. "What was my mother like, Sir? When she was my age?"

"Lily was the best friend I ever had. She loved with all her heart. She was passionate and strong-willed, and curious, always curious... Much like you it seems. She was the most caring person I ever knew, but she was not one to cross. She was an excellent witch, very clever, and became a favourite among the teachers." Severus was momentarily lost in his thoughts of Lily, and Harry was thoughtful too, taking this information in.

"And what was my dad like? Er, I mean James..." Harry blushed slightly at his mistake.

"You have grown up believing that James was your father, and you have his surname, so I don't mind. But to answer your question, you have to understand that James and I were never friends. Our relationship was similar to yours with Mister Malfoy."

"Oh..." He thought for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore told me something the other day when I was in the Hospital Wing. He said that my da- that James saved your life..." He trailed off, but Severus heard the question in his voice.

"That, I am afraid, is a story I shall tell you another time," said Severus firmly. Harry looked like he wanted to know more, but he changed direction.

"There is one other thing I'd like to know," said Harry slowly. He looked nervous once more. "If you have known this whole year, why were you so... mean to me? Don't you like me?"

"Harry, I do like you. You are the best kind of son I could ever have hoped for. But as I have said before, there are things in the balance here." He was getting serious now, trying to get Harry to understand. "Certain... people need to believe that I hate you. I cannot tell you why, not yet, but it is important that to everybody else, you and I hate each other. You cannot tell anybody about this. Not until I give you permission."

"Not even Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, not even them. Things may be peaceful now, but I have no doubt that it will change sooner or later, and it is then that my reputation needs to be intact. There are many lives potentially at stake here. I need you to make a promise to me that you will not reveal this secret to _anybody_, and that you will continue to outwardly dislike me." Harry looked utterly baffled by Severus' impassioned request, but agreed to it anyway.

"I promise, Sir, that I will not tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione," said Harry solemnly. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"Of course, Harry."

Harry stood up to leave, but just before he opened the door, Severus remembered something.

"Harry," he said and the boy paused. "Do you think you'd like to come stay with me for some time in the summer?"

Harry thought hard about it. "Yeah, maybe I would. It'd be nice to get away from the Dursleys for a while."

"Excellent. I shall send you an owl as soon as things are ready, and you can send one back if you'd still like to come. You still have that snowy owl, I assume?"

"Hedwig, yeah. I'll send you a letter with her then." Harry turned to leave. "Oh, and Professor, thanks," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Severus was confused as to what the boy had thanked him for, but he let it pass, enjoying the suddenly bright mood he was feeling.

-XXX-

Suddenly the students were all packed and ready to go and the students made their way to the Hogsmeade station. Severus went to the platform but stood far away from the students, watching them. He saw Harry saying his goodbyes to Hagrid, the tiny boy hugging the giant man.

When Harry climbed onto the train, he glanced back for a moment and his green eyes met Severus' brown ones, and there passed between them an understanding, a shared knowledge. Then Harry closed the compartment door behind him and was gone. Only when the train had vanished out of sight did Severus stalk back to the castle to pack his own things to go to his home in Spinner's End. He had a lot to do there to make it nice for Harry's impending visit.

He smiled to himself. He had a son. He had a family. His life had changed forever. He was happy.

**A/N: Well my dearest readers, this is the last chapter of "Lies and Secrets". I shall begin with the second year in Harry's adventure in a week, perhaps two. I know that this fic was rather short, but trying to stick to canon and write longer chapters was a tad difficult. The next fic will be longer, I promise. Have you checked out the 'prequel' to this story, "A Stolen Moment"? **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading "Lies and Secrets". Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. You really warm my heart. **

**I would appreciate it very much if you read and review.**


End file.
